


【授翻】在海港

by dort



Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 年轻的德意志正在给他的哥哥展示自己新的科技奇迹，他希望可以和英格兰的相媲美。普鲁士鼓励了他弟弟的兴趣。
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162004





	【授翻】在海港

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Harbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631544) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



普鲁士踏上跳板的时候，阳光在海港平静的水面上闪烁着。德国已经登船了，兴奋地告诉他想给他看看新舰船。

尽管海军不是他的长项，他还是花了一点时间准备，鼓舞自己。普鲁士的陆军很强，但他在船上有些不太适应。弗里茨说过，一个海域很小的国家没必要在海军上花很多钱。德国统一之前他只造了很少的几艘船。

但德国兴奋地谈着他新建的，从柏林长途跋涉而来的海军。看着他这么兴奋真是太好了。每当他有值得骄傲的东西的时候，他总告诉普鲁士，这样他就可以得到肯定，他做得很好。

普鲁士在跳板上向前走了几步。这天罕见地万里无云。阳光照射到船的金属外壳上，反射到水面上。

普鲁士举起一只手来挡住阳光，这样他才能看清弟弟在跳板上的身影。德国把他的胳膊背到背后，好像想要恪守军礼，但普鲁士可以看见他脚下轻轻跳着的样子。

自从在凡尔赛加冕以来，他已经成长了许多，现在他看起来更像一个男人了。但即使他想掩饰，他还是摆脱不了这些孩子气的举动。普鲁士发现他不想让德国成长得那么快，失去那个曾经认真又专注的男孩。

他不想承认他会因为弟弟长大成人而隐隐作痛。他已经为这一刻准备太久了，傻子才会想让他一直是个孩子。他为德国的成长打下了基础，他知道他不该为此感到难过，这一切都是值得的。

他踏上跳板，站着德国前面，德国正开心地笑着。普鲁士说：“好啦，你想给我看什么呀。”

德国看起来好像要准备背诵他脑子里想好的整篇演讲。他转过身来，指着整片广阔的跳板，骄傲地说：“这个！”

它看起来是最近才启用的。金属炮管好像被打磨过一样闪着亮光，穿白色海军制服的水手在那边跑来跑去。接着引起他注意的是，船似乎会一直延伸下去。

普鲁士愿意承认海军是他最陌生的军事领域，但他确定这是他见过的最大的船。

德国确定他已经等了足够长的时间让哥哥看完，然后开口说话了：“我造了这个。和英国的新战舰有一样多的火炮。我保证我的和他的一样好。”

普鲁士点点头笑着，知道接下来让他弟弟一直说就可以了。他听着，心中涌起一股暖流。一旦找到了自己的兴趣所在，德国就会变得很兴奋。

普鲁士说：“这真是了不起的战舰。你想给我看看所有的火炮吗？”他知道自己对这艘船做不出什么评价，但一次参观一定会让德国高兴的。

正如他所预料的，这个年轻人兴奋地点点头，说道：“我很乐意。”在德国认真地讲解的时候，普鲁士跟着他。德国开始解释道：“我为了这个设计了两年。我想有比英国所有的装备都更大、更快。这些是我们能在这里装配的最重的火炮了。”

他停下来，亲切地拍了拍火炮的一侧。他抬头看了看，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，就像一个骄傲的家长。普鲁士忍不住想，他在培养弟弟对于科学的兴趣这件事上做得不错。

从小时候起，德国就更喜欢他的科学课。普鲁士试着教他那些贵族的课程，包括哲学和拉丁语。

但是，德国更喜欢投身于工程学之中。普鲁士最后妥协了，让他去做他喜欢的事。他知道德国是新时代的人，他需要很好地武装自己。科技将会决定下一次战争，德国明白这件事很重要。

现在他看着德国骄傲地看着自己的成果，他觉得自己做了正确的决定。他想开玩笑似的回答道：“听起来你准备和英国开战了。”

德国的脸顿时垮了下来，他把这句话当真了。他说：“不，完全不是这样。他有全世界最强的海军，我只是想造出和他一样好的东西。”

即使他不想把气氛搞得太严肃，普鲁士还是觉得这是教育的好机会。他说：“嗯，不错，因为我们确实没有打算开战。你准备得不错，但如果没有十足的把握，永远不要开战。”

德国认真地点了点头，他一直是个好的倾听者。他又想刚才那样拍着那些炮，回答道：“我知道。我还不想打仗，但我不想让我们在真的开战时处于下风。我想在真正参战的时候好好表现，因为我想让你骄傲。”

普鲁士看见一抹红晕漫上了他弟弟的脸颊。他假装是太阳晒红了他的皮肤，可他太清楚这种反应了。

他向前一步，把双手放在他弟弟的肩膀上，用一种贴心的兄长的口吻说道：“这已经很了不起了，路德维希。不管怎么样我都为你骄傲。”

他看见德国的蓝眼睛柔和了下来，就明白他的意思已经传达到了。德国点点头说：“让我带你看看剩下的。”


End file.
